


Bored

by ririnaX



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-18
Updated: 2011-07-18
Packaged: 2017-10-21 12:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ririnaX/pseuds/ririnaX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gin's bored. Ichigo's being harassed. Aizen got his arms full of spoiled children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bored

"Gin, my dear boy, please stop sulking." 

"I'm not sulking. I'm mad at you," Aizen sighed for the tenth time in an hour. He was sitting in his white throne watching the boy's back for a long time already. Gin was sitting on the floor to the right of the throne, his arms hugging his knees, his chin resting between them. His butt must have gone numb from the cold marble floors of Las Noches. 

"I am not an amusement park, Gin. What, do you want me to go back to lusting over the hogyoku? Or try to gain control over Seireitei?" He watched as Gin's posture stiffened a bit, as if considering. 

"I thought we were over this," Aizen continued. "That whole idea has gotten quite boring." 

"Yeah? Well now _I'm_ bored," Gin huffed.

"Don't be such a child, Gin, get your butt off the floor or you'll catch a cold."

"And that's gonna be your fault." 

"Then go play with Kurosaki." 

"He hit me," Gin murmured. 

"Oh, Heavens!" Aizen said exasperatedly, raising up his hands into the air. Then paused staring at them a few moments, "Shit, I'm talking like Urahara now-"

There was a loud noise and a frustrated cry, and then he noticed a ball of black approaching him the speed of light. In half a second his arms and lap was full of someone's body, the body's arms wrapped around his head.

"You bastard! You told me I could relax here, but I can't! First Kenpachi's following me everywhere, yelling 'Oh yeah, hit me again, Baby!' And I come here, and what? Here's the same thin' but there are two of them now! Perverts!" Ichigo's high-pitched (and not very manly) screaming into Aizen's ear made him wince every now and again.

"Gin, untangle me, please." 

"No." 

Aizen sighed and pinched Ichigo's butt, which caused the orange-haired boy to yelp and reach with one of his hands to rub at the sore spot. And, indeed, now Aizen got a view of Grimmjow and Nnoitra with lust filled eyes, panting, standing I the entrance of his throne room. He heard Ichigo whimper and sighed for the twelfth time that evening. 

"And what do want from me, Kurosaki?" 

"Well, they'll obviously won't jump  _ you _ !"

"That statement has a double meaning, Kurosaki," Aizen sighed yet again as he heard Gin cackle quietly from his spot on the floor.

_ Kids _ .


End file.
